Pilots' Federation District
The Pilots' Federation District is a subset of star systems within the Core Systems governed by the Pilots Federation and restricted to newly-licensed pilots who have no ranks in Combat, Trade, or Exploration. Stations in these systems offer simple, low-paying missions that can be completed even in a basic Sidewinder MkI, and a rudimentary Outfitting selection is available. Once a novice pilot gains their first rank in Combat, Trade, or Exploration, they are offered a graduation mission that guides them to the systems outside the Pilots' Federation District, and the permit required to access the district is then permanently revoked.Frontier Forums: April Update - Coming 23 April 2019YouTube: April Update - Content Reveal History The Pilots' Federation District was officially unveiled on April 20, 3305: The Pilots’ Federation has revealed plans to establish a restricted area of space for newly licensed Commanders. In a statement, spokesperson Gabriel Sanchos gave the following details: “Following discussions with the three superpowers, representatives have acknowledged that independent pilots are a mainstay of the galactic community. As such, a Pilots’ Federation District will be created for new Commanders, offering combat exercises and tailored assignments within several designated systems." “The intention is to offer pilots an opportunity to complete contract assignments without exposing them to opportunistic criminals. Access to the district will depend on the possession of a permit granted to new Commanders alongside their Pilots’ Federation license. This permit will be revoked once a certain level of experience has been acquired.” Representatives of the Alliance, Empire and Federation each confirmed their approval. Their statements underscored the positive contributions made by licensed Commanders with regards to the galactic economy, exploration initiatives and the Thargoid threat.|GalNetGalNet: Pilots' Federation Establishes Regulated Zone}} A cluster of ten uninhabited systems within the Core Systems was allocated for the Pilots' Federation District and renamed by Universal Cartographics. Five systems were colonized and host a total population of 1,001,000, one was set aside for a Detention Centre, and four were left empty. The district was permit-locked and began operations on April 23, 3305. District Systems Accessing the Pilots' Federation District requires the Pilots' Federation District Permit, which is only distributed to new pilots who choose to begin their careers at Mawson Dock in the Dromi system. Minor Factions The following minor factions can be found within the Pilots' Federation District: *'Alpha Company' (Patronage, Pilots Federation) *'Independent Detention Foundation' (Prison, Independent) *'Pilots Federation Administration' (Corporate, Pilots Federation) *'Omega Company' (Cooperative, Pilots Federation) *'Raven Corsairs' (Corporate, Pilots Federation) Notes *The Pilots' Federation District was added with the April Update on April 23, 2019. *PvP combat is discouraged in the Pilots' Federation District. Players who attack and destroy other players will eventually lose the Pilots' Federation District Permit and be expelled from the district.r/EliteDangerous: PSA: PvP in the New Player Zone is not allowed. *At least 40 other systems surrounding the site of the Pilots' Federation District were added or renamed by the April Update. These systems are uninhabited and not permit-locked. *Akozaray *Aoesta *Arcadian *Brantuk *Breggle *Caceras *Cranhcat *Desyne *Dinuwa *Drahlian *Dustayi *Eckalise *Gaaroye *Gyllembo *Handh *Hodnabo *Kangaat *Kedre Ralis *Kin Lang *Kokkinaka *Lai *Laika *New Gray *Owaha *Pladset *Rolli *Sandafarr *Shen Di *Shinarui *Shu Kinala *Thrale He *Thuleppa *Tir Peria *Tsimsang *Tunchualik *Vihaara *Vuaka 352 *Willbow *Wu Zong *Zen Thusa References Category:Guides Category:Galaxy